


Separate Beds

by Moon_Raccoon_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Noctis, Drunk Sex, Multi, NSFW, Not OT4 but things do happen in the same room, Same-room separate-couples sex, Slight hint of Gladio x Ignis, Slight hint of OT4 nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Raccoon_exe/pseuds/Moon_Raccoon_exe
Summary: For the first time in their journey, the party gets some free time to spend at Altissia. Ignis agrees to a few glasses of wine with the guys: not needing to drive, what’s the worst that can happen?





	Separate Beds

**Author's Note:**

> First go at FFXV fanfiction (yes, I'm very ashamed), originally posted on moonraccoon-exe.tumblr.

The prince and his friends had finally arrived at Altissia.

They still had a couple days before meeting with the first secretary for negotiations, and hence still a couple days before getting the chance to meet, and if not, at least see Lady Lunafreya after what felt like an eternity of a journey.

Seen as they could not meet her before the negotiations and those were still a couple days apart, there was nothing in the plans for the party until then.

…free time.

For the first time in all the eternal months since the fall of Insomnia, running through the kingdom of Lucis, escaping Niflheim troops, fighting for their lives, collecting the Astrals’ blessings and the ancient weapons of the Lucii, the four men had some free time.

It was not just “free time” as in “there’s still 2 days before arriving to the Disc of Cauthess”, no. This was real free time in which they could choose where to go, what to do, and could be calm about being under imperial attack, so far they stayed in City on the Sea.

Out not only of Insomnia but also out of Lucis for the first time in all of their lives, it was almost an instinct when none needed to say it and were already roaming around the city to see everything that it could offer, explore the unknown, watch all the beauty of the city, try the gondola rides, visit the Colosseum, and let Prompto photograph every interesting stall, Lunafreya’s dress, Leviathan’s sculpture and great pictures of the four enjoying every corner and street of Altissia.

Needless to say, they found themselves to be lost in much more than only one occasion.

On the second night, they went on for dinner at Weskham’s.

“Hey, Big Guy- they’ve got some of that wine we saw yesterday!” Prompto exclaimed happily as he skipped through the menu he held in hands. Gladio looked over the blond's shoulder at the card and smiled widely.

“Oh right. You said you’d like to try it” Noctis remembered, lazily staring at his own menu and containing a little yawn; astrals, did he want to go to bed. “Why not give it a go right now?”

“Yeah, why not?” Gladio agreed while he read through the alcohol section (still over Prompto’s shoulder). “And you three are trying it with me, whether you want to or not.”

“Why? Are you embarrassed to be the only one getting drunk?” Noctis teased him with a little side smile, looking up from the menu at his friend.

“Me? Hah, you’d need to have me drink 10 bottles of those to get me drunk” Gladio raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s you and Prompto who’d get drunk at half a glass”

“Not true!” Prompto yelped back at him. “I can handle it just fine!”

“I must remind you, Prompto, we’re talking wine from Accordo; Altissia most specifically” Ignis spoke without lifting his gaze from the menu; he took his time as he also liked to read through the ingredients. “Not beer. You haven’t tried this wine- be careful with your choices” finally, he looked up and found his eyes to land on Gladiolus, a bit too serious. “And you stop daring them to do stupidities”.

“Aw, come on, Iggy” Gladio sat back on his place, looking back at his light-brown haired friend. “We’re going to have to get back to work as soon as the first secretary calls Noct for negotiations, and who knows when we’re going to have free time like this again”

As he spoke, Weskham started getting close to them to see if they had already chosen what they’d be having for dinner that night.

“And it’s first time we ever visit Altissia” Gladio continued. “Not anyone gets to hang ‘round here, let alone try some of its wine in the very same city that produces them” he stopped for a second when Prompto started asking Weskham for food and questioned him a bit about it. Gladio continued his conversation with Ignis without getting in the way of Prompto and Weskham’s. “It’s a once-in-a-lifetime thing, Iggy”

“I know, but…if it gets off hand…” Ignis started recalling.

“Nobody's got to drive. We’re a gondola and twenty steps away of the hotel” Gladio reminded him. “The most troubles that could happen is if any of these idiots fell off the gondola…for which I’m here to prevent or fix”

“And if you get drunk as well?” Ignis asked his friend from over Noctis’ complaints on ‘who are you calling an idiot’.

Gladio raised his empty plastic glass, previously filled with plain water, at Ignis.

“That’s why _you_ are here” he told him and Ignis just stared away. “When was the last time we properly had a fun night with a little drinking? It’s not like we’re drinking to death- just a couple shots” Ignis turned to look at him again. “What do you say?”

Ignis stayed still and found not three but four stares on him; Noctis looked at him with a smile that could almost pass by a cat’s, Prompto gave him pleading eyes and had the palms clasped together, while Weskham looked at him with an approval smile that almost said ‘Come on, kid, don’t be so severe with your friends’. Gladio, on his side, had that stupidly cool smile that gave off the idea that he was not worried on anything and almost like he knew he had triumphed (even before he had it for sure, and it exasperated Ignis at times because the bastard always got what he wanted, and Gladio knew it).

The adviser of the prince contained a sigh in his chest and adjusted his glasses onto his nose.

“A few shots will be of no harm”.

–

Nobody fell off the gondola.

Ignis stayed gripped on Prompto’s arm with a hand and Noctis’ with the other the whole ride, even though they were relatively controlled and calm. Noctis was the only that stumbled if drunk; Prompto could walk perfectly fine, but he would have sporadic, unusual times when he fell off without stumbling first. Knowing this, Ignis kept an arm around Noctis’ shoulders the whole time and guided him in straight line into the hotel, with Gladio staying by Prompto just in case (messing with him and neck-locking him at times just for fun). Gladio was drunk to the very bottom of his intestines, but he never found troubles on walking normally (that’s just a cliché of drunk people).

They had drunk a bit too much already, but Gladio was conscious enough (as much as his unconscious, drunken being allowed him to [he kept dad-like attitudes even in this state]) to put a stop even before Ignis did. What made it real bad was when they took off on the gondola; the cool air hitting them whole on the face took the alcohol up to the core of their brains and slapped them whole on the head. That was why none bothered on taking a shower and went straight to bed. They had showered in the morning so it was fine, they’d do it the following day.

Gladio was carrying Prompto as if it was about a bride when they arrived to their room and did not let go when he threw himself in bed fully dressed and snored a few times (if he was kidding or not, nobody knew; the man had the ability to fall asleep in less than a blink), keeping Prompto in arms like a living teddy bear. The guy, tiny and smashed into the mattress by a snoring Gladiolus, kept flailing but laughing nonetheless, complaining and being unheard.

Ignis, a bit lost but trying to calm down, asked Noctis if he needed any help.

“What with?” Noctis laughed at him as he started taking off his clothes, standing in front of Ignis and not breaking eye contact. This made Ignis stare slightly away; Noctis had no troubles on being seen when naked, but he still tended to go to a corner to undress himself in a normal state. Not this. “You worry too much, Specs. I can get dressed on my own” the prince continued as he took off his jacket and threw it down. “Or help me if you want, I don’t care.”

“You can handle it yourself, I believe” Ignis replied as he went over to look for his pajamas, ignoring Noctis who insisted to keep eye contact while taking off his pants.

While Ignis got undressed and dressed again, Prompto managed to wake Gladio up. As soon as the man realized he was accidentally breaking the other, Gladio laughed and moved up enough to let Prompto breathe. When Prompto stood up to go look for his pajamas, the tattooed man grabbed him by the wrist with no warning and pulled him down in a way that made Prompto stumble just like the other had wanted; right onto his lap, Gladio sitting at the edge of the bed. Ignis looked through a mirror in the room, and saw as Gladio tried to hug Prompto to him, reaching up for a kiss. The blond, however, giggled lowly as if to keep it a secret and removed Gladio’s hands when those tried to reach down to where his back ended.

Ignis stared away still into the mirror, and saw Noctis facing the other side, slipping his pajama shirt on, and let out a quiet, worried sigh.

That was the only thing Gladio could not control. If drunk, he could walk and talk normally, fall asleep with no troubles, and though he should not have had (and Ignis did not let him afterwards), he had once driven perfectly fine. But his hormones went nuts. As a mature man, he knew that if he was not given permission by his partner, then he would not touch. But that wouldn’t get the turned on hormones to calm down; he’d go to take care of it himself to the bathroom.

Which, Ignis hoped, would be the case for that night. Trouble is, Prompto seemed to be kind of in the mood as well…then again, Ignis thought, the four shared one bedroom. Two separate beds, but it was still one bedroom. They would not…they should not, at least…

Prompto hopped off Gladio and went to go look for his pajamas. Ignis pretended to not have seen anything and went back to the bed he shared with Noctis, where the prince was already sleeping as dead as a rock. Ignis only woke him up so they could pull the sheets down and get under them.

“Well, that was a fun night” Gladio broke the silence while receiving his pajamas from Prompto, and quietly started undressing himself. “But it’s time to hit the sack, huh?”

“We all shall” Ignis told him and he saw as Gladio, never stopping to get into his pajamas, looked up at him with a smirk; of course both knew what Ignis meant. Gladio gave him a devilish smile and stared away afterwards. “So, goodnight, you lot.”

“Night, Iggy.”

“Night!”

“Eh” Noctis murmured half asleep again. 

Ignis left his glasses in their case on the bedside table and turned off the lights. He heard Prompto giggling with a low and clearly drunken ‘I’m still getting dressed, Iggy!’. Ignis rolled on a side to face Noctis and give his back to the other bed, where Prompto and Gladio were, at least supposed, to get into trying to sleep. While Ignis heard those other two getting under the bedsheets, he wondered how much of a good choice had it been to let them all get drunk when he knew how the beds were divided.

Ignis and Gladio were too tall and/or big to be entirely comfortable in the (usually) small beds of the hotels, so each chose one of Prompto or Noctis, the small ones of the group, to sleep with. Logic and common sense asked them to have Prompto sharing bed with Gladio, as the first was the smallest and the latter was the biggest, and fit just fine in the bed. Besides, Ignis could get to be with Noctis; he trusted Gladio with all, all of his life, but, if he was honest, he was only totally calm at night if he was the one sleeping at a side of Noctis. Not like anything could happen, but he worried nonetheless.

What’s more, that gave Prompto and Gladio the chance to cuddle together. The pair had a few couple years of formal relationship, so nobody found troubles or any ‘But’ in the way they arranged the sleeping mates when they got the chance to spend the night somewhere else but the tent. Everybody won in something. Noctis didn’t care so long they let him sleep.

 

The sounds of the couple ceased after the usual sound of a goodnight kiss, and everything stayed quiet. Ignis still was not calm; the sounds had ceased but he still had his doubts. Those two had been discrete all along the journey about their privacy, but that is, of course, because they had been conscious the whole time. But right then they were drunk. Who knew if that state of mind could lead them to not care they were at some feet of distance from their friends.

Ignis stayed quiet, still facing the opposite side and watching Noctis’ nape, not knowing what to expect. He sighed quietly and closed the eyes; he had to admit he had had a couple shots as well, a bit more than he was used to, so maybe it was all just a drunken paranoia.

He closed the eyes and expected to fall asleep.

And the silence was interrupted again.

At first he had heard very quiet murmurs, but they had been so low that Ignis himself hesitated on whether he really had heard something or not. He stayed quiet and opened the eyes again, and almost contained the respiration. Right when he thought it had been nothing, he heard a tiny, muffled little giggle which hid no childish fun and sounded rather dark. Something slipping against clothing.

And a cut-off-midways moan, silenced by a not discrete ‘Shh’.

Ignis blinked and kept listening, not moving. Those two shared a little conversation, too low for him to hear, but the intention was clear in the tone they were using. Like they cared but did not measure the distance and volume as effectively as they would have done if entirely conscious, the couple on the other bed started sharing kisses. Ignis counted half a minute, a minute, three minutes and the kissing did not stop. He heard movement, like one who rolls from a side to the other of the bed mid-sleep, and another cut-off moan, followed by a dark little giggle.

Ignis sighed and kept the eyes on Noctis’ nape. The prince did not seem bothered, and apparently slept as calmly as any other day. Ignis, mature and reserved enough, did not mind about Prompto and Gladio’s privacy, and, too embarrassed to interrupt them, he thought he could handle just fine listening to them pretending to be asleep…he just worried on Noctis waking up to that. It was not like he did not know what his friends did in privacy, but being aware did not mean watching would not bother him. As his second hand, Ignis tried to make sure Noctis was fine in every sense, not just okay. What could he do if the prince woke up?

After a few moments, Ignis clearly heard those two getting into it like they were alone; their drunken personas must have thought neither Ignis or Noctis cared, or that they were too asleep to hear anything, and they just dared to act carelessly. The prince’s adviser heard more cloth movement and a couple of moans, louder this time but still muffled, as if though they were let out in the middle of kissing. Ignis closed the eyes and tried to stay calm when the thing carried on and, after some moments, he could clearly understand what the change had been.

 

Prompto, on his side, thought he was being as quiet as possible (except that, drunk as he was, he did not realize it was not enough) so he did not care about anything but his current task; there was no way he would let Gladio take the active on him without getting that monster on his crotch slippery enough.

Gladio was already big enough to be difficult to take in even when prepared, so there was no way Prompto would ever let him go in dry; that’d murder him. So, literally needy of it, Prompto had reached down on Gladiolus to the end of his belly and was working on wetting his member as best as he could. He held it straight with a hand that sometimes pumped up and down a few times, but he mostly focused on licking it. Sometimes he would gently and quietly spit on it to spread the saliva all across it with his tongue; up and down, side to side, whatever was needed to coat this thing before letting it go anywhere inside him. Gladio watched him do and sighed heavily at times.

Prompto continued licking every inch of the cock before deciding to wrap his lips around it. Gladio moaned at that and buried a hand in Prompto’s hair. The blond laughed against him and tried to blurt out ‘be quiet’, but he was not in his senses enough to understand he first needed to let go of Gladiolus’ dick to speak properly. None cared and Prompto continued, reaching down as far as he could, slow. He tried his best, because he was aware he was ‘a bit’ drunk, so he tried to not be stupid and do it as he had learnt best to do. He reached as far down as he could and let his tongue work furiously on Gladio all around it before pulling back up, where his tongue repeated. He continued with this a couple times before he properly started sucking on it.

“Goddamn, Prompto…” Gladio whispered with a smile as his other hand found Prompto’s head as well. The blond contained a smile not to lose focus and continued popping his head up and down, faster by second, hands firm holding onto Gladio’s hips.

Ignis was still listening. It was clear that those two did not care they were at a relatively close distance to their friends. Everytime Prompto sucked and got away for a breath, every moan Gladio gave off, it was all too clear. Ignis, blushing and trying not to panic, stared intensely at the back of Noctis’ head; the prince had not moved a single inch. Not even a hand. His breath was still calm and he kept facing the wall. Was it possible he had been drunk and tired enough not to hear? Ignis was sure that even if he did had fallen asleep before they had decided to get on it, he would have been woken up by this point. Then again, Ignis was a light sleeper, and Noctis was…well, Noctis. Maybe he really was not listening.

“You get used to it first, okay?”

“Yes, yes…”

Ignis still did not dare to look and closed the eyes as if though that’d make him deaf to it as well. There was a bit of silence, but it was not complete. After some moments there was a tiny whimper of pain from the blond man and a pause. Heavy respiration, becoming heavier, and then another tiny whimper.

“Wow…Gladio…you’re fully grown already…”

“And being very patient despite that” he heard Gladio whisper back. “You take your pace before I take mine, okay?”

“Okay…”

Gladio knew Ignis was open minded enough, so he had told him before about his intimacy with Prompto; for all that Ignis knew, it had taken like ten sessions spread along two months and half for Prompto to handle four of Gladio’s fingers, and another three months for him to be able to take Gladio whole inside; not to enjoy it, just to be physically able. It was not really clever to have somebody as tiny handling someone not only big, but also bigger than average, but after a year of getting used, it had been the most clever thing, in their opinion. And, for what Ignis was hearing right now, it still took Prompto a while before getting used. Ignis found himself to be blushing and panicking when he realized what he was thinking; was Gladio _that_ big? And was he _that_ good for Prompto to enjoy of it so much despite the pain?

At the realization of what he was thinking, Ignis shivered and sighed, adjusting his head on the pillow. He heard the couple stop for a moment before sharing a tiny dark giggle.

“Is he listening?”

“We better pretend we’re sleeping, then; down on your side, sweet ass.”

Said that, Ignis heard some movement as if though they had rolled on the bed, and more of Prompto’s tiny whimpers. There was silence for a bit except for heavy breathing. Ignis stayed cool for about four seconds before he lost composure and decided to tell them to stop; he rolled onto his other side but he froze when he did not find what expected. Instead, he only saw Gladio’s back and a missing Prompto, most surely spooned in Gladio’s arms. At first Ignis thought he had imagined things, all of this so far, which did not really make sense.

After a few moments, however, he saw Gladio was actually moving. Ignis squeezed his eyes a bit to adjust to the darkness, and found that he could see Gladio’s nude butt. The man was moving the hips, slowly but clearly.

When Ignis heard Prompto’s tiny whimper coming out louder this time, he blinked and stared away, but found his eyes returning to them again.

“You used to it already?” he heard Gladio ask, and even though there was no audible answer other than heavy breathing, Ignis guessed there must have had been a nod (he knew that no matter how drunk or needy Gladio was, he would never act without consent from his partner), because he suddenly saw as Gladio rolled in a way so that he was facing down but stood his weight lightly on a hand and a forearm; under him and looking miserably tiny out of being trapped between Gladiolus and the mattress, Prompto faced down as well, the butt up and against Gladio’s crotch. “Great, cause I’m speeding up, sunshine.”

Gladio started moving the hips again, slow at first. Prompto kept the eyes closed the whole time and bit down on one of his own fingers when he was not losing the breath. Ignis was watching and he found it a bit insulting that none of them cared to make sure he was not. Gladio, almost lying on Prompto, sped up the movements of his hips and Prompto moved the head back at the time his hips grinded back against Gladio’s, muttering a curse. The older of the two smiled darkly and sped up to a steady, normal pace this time. Prompto let out a moan, but Gladio, semi-conscious in his unconsciousness, moved a hand to the blond man’s mouth; at first it was to cover it, but he soon enough sneaked one of his fingers in Prompto’s mouth.

When Ignis saw Prompto sucking on it, he decided it had been enough, and felt like an intruder. So he rolled to the other side, decided to let them be, whatever.

And found Noctis staring at him.

“Y-your highness…” Ignis could not help the surprised yelled-whisper when he found those dark but shiny eyes staring directly at him. Gladio and Prompto heard, but they did not care not even to turn and look or to slow down, like they were entirely alone, and continued with their rhythmic pace that eventually grew faster. Ignis, on his part, blushed whole in the face and panicked a bit. “I-I thought- this is not- I’m terribly sorry, Noct, I didn’t-”

“Ignis” Noctis recalled and shut the other man up. He looked way too awake to have had been asleep just a minute ago; his face was entirely blank and even a bit…bored. To be honest, that panicked Ignis even more than if the prince had shown himself to be angered. The adviser waited very anxious to be chided, to hear what the prince had to complain…Noctis furrowed lightly the eyebrows at him and Ignis gulped in nerves. “I can’t sleep”

 

Certainly not what he was expecting, but then again, Ignis had no idea what to expect from Noctis in such…new experience.

“Yes, Noct” he hurried a nod and started moving up. “I shall tell them to stop-”

“No, Ignis” Noctis stopped him before he could sit up, and Ignis looked back at him, still nervous and with the heart racing inside himself; he had been in strange situations, but this one was really making him panic not knowing what to do. Ignis looked at his prince as if awaiting instructions, and Noctis buried his gaze into Ignis’ green one, furrowing a bit more his eyebrows. “It’s not what they’re doing” as he said that he pulled from the adviser’s wrist in a motion that asked him to lie back in bed, which Ignis, puzzled and slowly, did.

Once lying side to side and facing each other, Noctis took Ignis' hand.

“It’s what they’ve already done.”

Before Ignis could ask him what he meant, Noctis brought Ignis' hand under the sheets and towards himself. When it landed on its destiny, Ignis opened wide the eyes and gasped, losing the breath afterwards. His hand twitched and, in a reflex, motioned to get away, but Noctis pressed it back where it was. Ignis stared down at that, but his eyes went back up again.

“N-Noct, I shouldn’t be…”

“See, it’s already bad” Noctis said, blushing whole in the face but pretending he was not by frowning at Ignis. “And it doesn’t let me sleep.”

“If I just told them to…”

“No, Ignis” Noctis insisted, shaking the head. “I’ve tried to ignore them, but it doesn’t work. It’s still there, and doesn’t let me sleep.”

Ignis tried again to retrieve his hand, but, again, the prince did not let him.

“Noct, I shouldn’t-”

“You should and you must” Noctis ordered him; he was speaking like he would normally do, and, by the sound of it, Gladio and Prompto still did not care. If anything, they cared even less than before, and they stopped muffling the moaning, which had become much more constant and louder. The sound of skin hitting skin was intense and fast, in rhythm with the groaning. Ignis, however, did not care on them anymore out of how much panic Noctis was putting him through with what he was doing himself. “Listen, you were raised to serve me as adviser and second hand, right?” 

He pressed Ignis’ hand to himself harder, and Noctis blushed more strongly.

“Then it’s your duty to make sure I’m happy and comfortable, right?”

“Right, but-”

“And this is making me uncomfortable, so you should take care of it, because it won’t go away on its own” Noctis argued. “You’re my second hand, right?” Ignis nodded but could not argue anything before the prince took the word again. “Then do what hands do, that’s why you’re second hand.”

“Noctis, your highness, please calm down” Ignis requested of him, nervous. “Listen to me, are you listening?” the prince nodded. “You…are…drunk. Therefore, it would be a total insult of me to-”

“I know perfectly fine what I’m asking of you, Ignis” Noctis interrupted. “Being drunk doesn’t mean you’re taking advantage; it just means I’m too shy to ask it being sober.” 

“That is no excuse, your hig-”

“Yes, it is” Noctis continued being a stubborn ass as he was. “I’ve been wanting to ask you for a couple weeks…months by now, and I can’t hold it anymore” he pressed Ignis’ hand harder to himself, and Ignis just stared at him. “I’m fully aware of what I’m doing and asking. If you…if you agree too, if I’m not forcing you, then do it” he insisted. “I’m fully aware of what I’m doing” he repeated. “And you know it.”

Ignis knew it. That was what worried him more.

“Besides” Noctis continued, “it’s not like you haven’t done it before”.

First time it happened, a young Noctis had been scared because he had woken up with an erection and didn’t know what to do. Ignis, his second hand for all of life even before Noctis could understand that it was actually a title and what it meant, had tried to calm him and speak him into what to do in those cases. Without touching him, Ignis ended up teaching him what to do about it, and taught him it was a normal thing. Some or other way, and after age sixteen, Noctis would sometimes go to Ignis asking him to do it in his place; he always shrugged it off with an ‘I’m too lazy to do it myself’, even though none of them believed it.

To be honest, Ignis found that to be normal and had not linked it to an emotional thing at first; it was a human need, the one of wanting to feel another human in physical intimacy. It was a normal necessity, and with how busy Noctis was and how difficult he had it to find a proper relationship (it’s hard when you’re mostly not interested and when you’re in a school where three quarters of people want to marry only your title and not you), Ignis, as open minded as he was, had found no troubles on that, and would sometimes be Noctis’ hand in this, literally.

They had, too, gone much more intimate than just a jerk-off. Much more. Too much. Maybe more than Ignis should have let things go to…

“So what’s the problem?” Noctis asked him, stubborn, frowning but not helping the blush on his face. Ignis stared at him a bit in shock, and before he could reply, the sound of skin colliding stopped along the sound of Gladio groaning loudly. Ignis, not thinking, looked over his shoulder; turns out those two had yet not stopped. They had paused only to calm down and last longer, using those moments to breathe and for Prompto to turn around and face up this time, moving his legs up to wrap them around Gladio’s hips. The tattooed man lowered himself to catch Prompto’s mouth with his own; the blond hugged him by the neck and returned the kissing, moaning gently into it. “Ignis!”

Ignis’ attention returned to his prince, still in panic.

“…please?” Noctis requested of him. “Listen, it’s not personal. I just…want to get rid of it so I can sleep. I want to sleep. That’s it. Okay?”

An excuse none of them believed, which both pretended to do, and both knew they really did not.

“…okay” Ignis whispered to him. “As you say, Noct.”

Ignis, only then, pressed against Noctis’ hard-on on his own. Noctis let go of his hand and moved it up to rest it on the bed. He looked at Ignis with a bored look on his face, and Ignis did not really mind. He, gently, caressed Noctis through his clothes. Noct stared away as if Ignis wasn’t there and as if nothing was happening, and the adviser continued.

The sounds from across the room started speeding up again, both the collision of skin as the groans shared.  
Ignis had lost focus at first because only then did he remember that there was another couple having full sex in all its glory just some feet from him, and that was…new to him. He, however, focused again when Noctis sighed tremblingly, but keeping the stare away and trying to look bored.

The adviser returned his attention there, and after a few moments, he moved his hand up to pull Noctis’ pajama pants down enough so he could slip his hand into the prince’s underwear.

“Apologies, Noct” he whispered.

“No, don’t” Noctis breathed out, feeling as Ignis wrapped his fingers around him. “It’s perfectly okay…”

Ignis nodded, understanding. He was still nervous, but tried to keep composure as he started softly caressing all along Noctis’ member. His hand continued in a steady but gentle pace while he stared down, not daring to look anywhere else.

As he did, the sounds on the other side of the room grew louder, mostly from Prompto’s voice. It made Ignis more nervous, but he didn’t stop moving his hand; on the contrary, the nerves made him speed up without him realizing. After some moments, Noctis moved the head slightly back and closed the eyes. A shaky breath that hid a faint sign of a moan slipped out of his mouth and his fingers weakly buried in the bedsheets.

The prince’s adviser, conscious this time about it, got a better grip of Noctis’ dick and started pumping, fast. He wanted to be done with this as soon as possible and stop the mess; he knew they should not have gotten drunk, he knew it was a mistake letting Prompto and Gladio sleep in the same bed, he knew they shouldn’t….

“I-Ignis…” Noctis breathed out while moving his head back again, exposing his throat and as his fingers held onto the bedsheets tightly this time. Ignis breathed out and closed the eyes, focusing on not losing his cool, definitely not enjoying of the sight of his prince reacting to him. He had to stay calm. He could control all of his members, all of them, he was okay and not losing it. “Dammit, Ignis…”

Noctis put the head down again, eyes shut tight, and his hips started thrusting into Ignis’ hand non-stop like he was in the middle of the act, maybe a bit awkwardly. The prince bit down on his lower lip, but when Ignis sped up even more, Noctis let go and couldn’t help from letting out a moan.

Ignis, by then, knew just fine what and how Noctis liked this, so he hurried on doing it as best as he could to be done, and it was working. Soon, the prince shivered and tensed up.

“I-Ignis…I’m…” Noctis tried to blurt out, his hips still moving while Ignis’ hand moved as fast as it possibly could go on him. “…coming-”

Ignis stopped.

Noctis shivered and gasped, muttering a curse.

“..wh-why did you stop!?” Noctis asked him, taken off guard and with his member still standing still, full and throbbing.

“…I…don’t know” Ignis whispered back at him, even more nervous than when he started doing this.

Nervous because he really did know.

“Well, continue!” Noctis complained. “I was almost there.”

“Y-yes…” Ignis whispered and stared away.

He heard Prompto yelping out, but it did not sound like he had reached any orgasm; the sound of skin did not stop either, so Ignis guessed they were not done either. Ignis sighed to calm himself and he started moving his hand again. He started gentle at first, and after some moments, his hand took more strength; he exchanged speed for strength and started stroking Noctis painfully slow but so good the prince moaned out loudly and closed the eyes. And when he was not looking, Ignis did dare to lay eyes on his prince.

The adviser continued to stroke him slow and good, and when Noctis seemed to have gotten used to it enough to open the eyes, Ignis took him off guard by speeding up, which sent Noctis into muttering a curse and shut the eyes again in pleasure.

Ignis stared at him. At the way Noctis’ face became red, the way his lips parted. His stupid hair, messed up. His dumbass eyelashes. And that expression of pleasure that Ignis loved. That Ignis fell in love with ever since the first time he ever helped the prince reach an orgasm. The face that exclaimed out how hurtfully well Noctis was enjoying of it…of Ignis.

When Noctis was almost there once more, Ignis stopped again.

Because he was enjoying it and didn’t really want it to end.

What started as a paranoid mess that he did not know how to stop ended up turning him on much more than he was willing to accept. Prompto and Gladio daring to have sex like they would normally do if they were alone, Prompto sucking on Gladio’s finger, and how big Ignis realized Gladio really was…all of it focused on Noctis staring at him. From the very first moment he had Noctis’ eyes on him Ignis knew that he was not disgusted by the other couple; he was jealous he was not doing the same with Noctis. Having him sucking on his finger, or sucking the prince’s finger; have him trapped against the mattress, as tiny as Prompto seemed to be, or be the one trapped. Who cared, so long it was about Noctis. His prince. His king.

By that second time that he did not let Noctis finish, the black-haired man had been enjoying it so greatly he had stopped being stubborn on ignoring Ignis and had shown to be aware the adviser was there by gripping his arm, tighter with each second that brought him closer to the edge. Currently, he was gripping onto Ignis’ arm with a hand and had gotten closer to the point he was panting against Ignis’ mouth, thing that only made the adviser much more aware of how much he was enjoying of it himself. When Ignis stopped and Noctis recovered the breath, the latter opened his eyes and stared directly into the other man’s for some moments.

“…you…bastard…” he panted lowly. Before he could say anything else, and as he had gotten closer, he was distracted when he moved his hips lightly and felt something else besides Ignis’ hand rubbing against his cock. “Huh? What is-?”

“It’s nothing, your highness” Ignis hurried and pulled his own hips back as subtly as possible. “I’m- please, do not look, I’m not-”

“Oh, yes, you totally are” Noctis interrupted with a silly chuckle as he ignored the older man and took a look from under the bedsheets. Ignis blushed and stared away, taking his hand out of Noctis’ underwear in a reflex of covering his own crotch. Noctis, instead of complaining, found it to be amusing and laughed quietly. “My poor Ignis…”

Before Ignis could complain and say it wasn’t something personal and it had been a natural reaction of his body, Noctis was already rolling on top of him, making a mess of the bedsheets and definitely not caring that the others would see him as he was, proudly straddling Ignis and trapping him like a lioness on top of her prey.

“I ask so much of you and I give you so little in compensation” Noctis purred at him, and Ignis almost had a heart attack right then and there; like it was not bad enough to have listened and seen Gladiolus and Prompto having sex, or bad enough that it happened as he was secretly jerking Noctis off, now it was happening as Noctis sat against his hard-on on purpose not caring about keeping it quiet anymore. Ignis first instinct, after being unable to take the eyes off his prince on top of him, was to turn and look at the other bed as if believing for a second there was any possibility that the others hadn’t noticed.

Prompto was currently dealing with not crying while Gladio re-entered him from behind. Ignis almost immediately snapped the head away when he saw Prompto on his hands and knees, feeling that was too obscene and personal to have looked at, but now the mental image of those two doing it doggy style was haunting him even when he was not looking anymore. Ignis sighed shakily and heard Noctis laughing quietly.

“Holy Astrals, Ignis, it’s okay” the prince said as he reached down to take Ignis’ chin, and gently made him look back up at Noctis. The brown-haired male looked at him with growing nerves. “Don’t stare at them if you don’t want to. You can look at me; I don’t mind.”

“But I do, Noct” Ignis said as he moved his hands to Noctis’ thighs as if wanting to remove him from there. The prince, like not understanding, started unbuttoning his pajamas’ shirt naturally and totally calm as if Prompto was not yelping out Gladio’s name like the life on earth depended on it. “This isn’t right; none of this is right. They shouldn’t be doing that, not in this context, and you shouldn’t be…Noctis, please, stop.”

“Come on, Ignis” Noctis laughed quietly again; his shirt was hanging loose from him, totally unbuttoned, and he had reached down to start unbuttoning Ignis’. “It’s not like you don’t want to do this, and you know it.”

“Noctis” Ignis called as firmly as he could, sitting up until his nose almost poked Noctis’, the prince still straddling his lap. Once Ignis made sure there was firm eye contact, he frowned lightly and spoke. “You are _drunk._ ”

Before Ignis could expect it, Noctis hugged him tightly from the neck and kissed him.

Ignis, by reflex, hugged the prince back, very tightly, but his brain froze afterwards. He kept the eyes open wide and the mouth frozen as Noctis licked it and kissed it. The prince moaned quietly between kisses, like he did not care Ignis was not kissing back, and continued with it. As he did, he rocked his hips onto Ignis’, making the older man sigh shakily. Noctis only took advantage of that to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth, caressing Ignis’, inviting it to join in to the fun, but not getting an answer.

After some moments of kissing, Noctis pulled apart only enough to make eye contact, but keeping the mouth an inch away of the older man’s.

“So are you.”

Ignis, not realizing, wrapped his arms better around Noctis with trembling but rough hands that moved slightly down.

“I…am not!” Ignis complained and his hands moved again. “That’s absurd. That’s…ridiculous. I may have drunk a bit more than the usual, but I most certainly am not…”

“Gripping my ass?”

Ignis gave him a questioning gaze at first, and then opened the eyes wide realizing where his hands were. At this realization, he hurried on moving them up back to Noctis’ back, but his panic told him that that was a bad idea too, so he tried to let him go. The prince, however, just laughed and reached for Ignis’ hands when they shied away.

“No, no” he said against Ignis’ mouth, at the same time he guided his hands back to where they had previously been. “Grip. Squeeze.” 

“Noct…I…” Ignis recalled still with worry, but unable to stare away, his lips rubbing onto Noctis’. The prince smiled at him and pecked his lips teasingly.

“Yes you should” Noctis recalled argued the undelivered complaint. “Say what, I’ll do all the job if you want” as he said that, he put two fingertips against Ignis’ exposed chest and pushed him back until he was lying flat onto his back. Ignis couldn’t take his eyes off Noctis, and his mind froze, too busy between Noctis pulling down his own pants and Gladio roughly pushing Prompto’s head against the pillow while the blond screamed out his name, his butt being smashed by Gladiolus’ hips with so much strength and speed that Ignis wasn’t sure if he should stop them just to make sure Prompto was okay or not. He, however, was distracted from that sight when Noctis held his chin again and made him look up at him. “You’ve never told me, but I know you enjoy of the active role much more than the passive…at least when it’s about me.”

“Wh-wha-?”

“Consider this as a token of gratitude from me” Noctis said with a slightly failed impression of Ignis’ accent, placing a hand on his own chest. “And let me do all the job, okay?”

“What do you mean all the- Noct…” Ignis interrupted himself and watched nervously (but excitedly even though there was no sign of it on his face) as Noctis reached down for Ignis’ pants. “Noct, I…”

“Ignis, be honest” Noctis said as he stopped in a snap, his hand holding Ignis’ pants and his gaze up on the older man’s, serious this time. “Totally honest. Do you not want this?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Noctis…” Ignis recalled. “But…them, and now us?”

“It’s not like we’re having an orgy, Iggy” Noctis told him more like a fact than a joke, and Ignis, feeling the most vulgar he had and would ever feel in his life, stared away and moved a hand up to pass through his hair; there, he said the word, and it felt so wrong. “They’re having sex on their bed, and we’re having sex on ours.” 

Like that would calm Ignis.

“But we shouldn’t be doing all of this in the same room” Ignis complained back, and turned to look when Prompto, after a couple yelps, stood back on his hands and threw the head back onto Gladio’s shoulder, totally breathless and unable to make any sound. And Ignis saw, not only heard, as Gladio’s hand, pumping on Prompto’s cock, eventually stopped, covered in cum. Ignis cursed himself as loudly as he could in mind and stared away; why did he have to turn and look at the most inappropriate moments, why!?

When he looked up at Noctis he found the prince staring at the scene as well, except he did not look away.

“Look, Prompto’s done and Gladio’s not going to last much longer” Noctis explained as if though he was talking about the weather, and Ignis just stared away muttering curses he wouldn’t say out loud in public, feeling vulgar. “If you want we can wait until he’s done too and then we’re not going to be having sex at the same time, just in the same room.”

Ignis, by this moment, was already covering his eyes with his palms, elbows up, blushing whole in the face.

“You’re not getting the point, Noctis…”

“Not fair!” Noctis yelped at him as he continued to pull Ignis’ pants down just enough so that the prince, as he spoke, could pull the adviser’s swollen member out. “They made us hear and see them, it’s the fair thing they get traumatized and hear and watch us do too.”

“Noctis, please…” Ignis recalled again, but not a single part of his body did anything to stop Noctis from stroking his dick. Ignis watched him do, and Noctis enjoyed of it, giving his prey a few kisses on its head at times. “…you are-”

“You remind me I’m drunk one more time and I’ll remind you so you are.”

“I am not-!”

Ignis was interrupted when Gladio cursed loudly; when the other two turned to look, Gladio groaned out Prompto’s name as his hips eventually slowed down. Every time they moved towards Prompto, the other two could see Gladio’s butt cheeks tightening out of the force he applied in every thrust, despite how slow they had come down to be. Prompto, obscenely thrown on the bed, staring at Gladio and spread like he had died, whimpered slightly with every of those slow hits, eyes blinking softly and chest moving up and down.

Ignis looked back up at Noctis, still worried on what reaction the prince could have and not knowing what to expect. Noctis, on his part, smiled down at him.

“I’m so going to knock you off out of only pleasure too.”

“Noctis, please, this is not a dare, you don’t have to prove anything to anyone…Noct, are you-? Noctis, I’m pretty positive you shouldn’t be- Noctis, don’t do it dryly!”

 

Too late, Noctis had straddled him and was lowering himself onto Ignis. No matter how much the adviser complained about it, Noctis used a hand to keep Ignis’ member still while he went down slowly but not enough to be considered ‘careful’. When he was midway down he stopped for a low curse, but before Ignis could go with any ‘I told you’, Noctis continued his way down.

“Noct, you shouldn’t…this isn’t…” Ignis, who had started to get up onto his forearms to later on sit and stop Noctis from moving any other inch, suddenly shivered and gasped shakily, freezing in his spot and watching Noctis go all the way down. “…this isn’t…”

“Right?” Noctis asked him, a bit breathless of having taken the whole thing totally dry. Truth be told, it did hurt a lot, but he was too proud to admit it, even worse to someone like Ignis (who was always right, and Noctis wouldn’t let him have the reason in this too). “They’re done and not caring…why should we?”

Ignis turned to look again. Gladio was resting like Prompto previously had been, thrown flat on the mattress facing up, spread like he had died. The blond man, naked at the exception of his pajama shirt (which was anyway all messed up) rested on top of him, as if sleeping. Both breathed heavily and didn’t seem to be listening to anything, even though Ignis was aware they were.

He looked back up at Noctis, who was busy concentrating on getting used to the pain without showing he was struggling a bit with it. Ignis wasn’t sure on what to say, so he said nothing. After a moment, Noctis reached down and pecked Ignis’ mouth, getting distracted only by the fact that he had lifted his butt too much and Ignis’ dick had slipped out of him. Noctis looked back only to take a soft grip of it and started lowering onto it again. This time, Ignis couldn’t help it no matter how hard he tried, and he moaned out in pleasure, throwing the head lightly back.

“Noctis…”

“Finally admitting you’re enjoying it, hm?” Noct whispered to him as he made sure to get Ignis inside once again, leaning down more carefully this time to kiss his adviser. The latter was taken off guard, but this time he did try to kiss back. Unlike other times, this once Ignis’ mouth showed itself to be dumb and lost while Noctis took dominance over it. As he kissed Ignis heavily, he realized the adviser had not been fully grown before; his cock was hardening a bit more inside him.

Eager at the idea, Noctis smiled in among kisses, before he broke apart, leaving Ignis’ lips after having sucked onto the lower one. Ignis had opened the mouth to say something, but Noctis put a finger on top of his lips.

“You say nothing” Noctis whispered to him. “You’re drunk.”

Ignis was about to complain, but Noctis started moving on top of him. Ignis stayed quiet and held the breath while Noctis used his legs to move the body up and down onto Ignis’ cock. Ignis tried not to, but he ended up staring; part of his member appeared to sight but it soon disappeared inside Noctis, and that mere fact alone was making Ignis crazy; last time he had done this with Noctis had been back at Insomnia, way longer before this point of the journey. He had not realized how much he liked it and, more importantly, how desperately he had been craving for it, until he was doing it.

 

In another context, he would have not cared to admit it…but in this mess, he found himself too shy to say it. Noctis understood that Ignis was feeling obscene, vulgar and indecent, so he was not expecting him to talk dirty to him or at least smile or say he was enjoying of it. The only fact that Ignis was not complaining anymore was a total triumph and Noctis understood and loved it. It also encouraged him to go faster, now that he was better used to the sensation. At the change of speed, Ignis closed the eyes and moved the head at a side, letting out a shaky sigh. Almost without realizing, his hands moved up to caress Noctis’ thighs up and down a couple times. Even more encouraged by that, Noctis stopped for a moment only to lean down to get in a firmer position; he put his hands on the bed right at each side of Ignis’ sides, and he spread the legs a bit more.

In that position, instead of moving the whole body, Noctis started moving only the hips up and down. He had re taken his previous speed, and after he had gotten used to his rhythm enough to keep it without his whole focus on it, he looked up at Ignis. The adviser was already staring at him, not helping how red his face had come to be, and not caring about being caught staring. Instead, he stared with more intensity despite his still present shyness, and his hands reached up along Noctis’ thighs until reaching his butt cheeks. Ignis, not caring, suddenly took a grip of them and spread them open while Noctis continued moving up and down non-stop.

“Astrals, Noctis…I…” it didn’t sound like he was reaching the edge, but he said nothing afterwards. Noctis listened and wondered but didn’t pay any closer attention and continued moving his hips.

After having sped up and staying a while like that, Noctis, tired and trying to contain himself, eventually stopped. He stayed on top of Ignis as he did, with the man still gripping his butt ,a bit softer this time. As Noctis stopped, Ignis turned to look at the other bed; for his surprise, none of the other guys were on the bed. At the same time Ignis panicked and tried to look around to spot them, Noctis laughed lowly among his heavy breathing.

“Calm down” he suggested. “They went to the bathroom.”

Ignis’ first thought was that they would continue their things there, but, listening, he could hear the shower. That did not help his paranoid thoughts; the only thing that stopped them was when Noctis leaned down to kiss him at the time he moved his hands up to caress Ignis’ torso, enjoying of the strength of it, the muscles under the skin, until reaching the nipples and getting to toy with them. At that touch, Ignis moaned into Noctis’ mouth and moved his hands up to grab the prince by the face, pulling him closer and giving in to a tongue wrestling session in their mouths.

When they broke apart, Ignis repeated his previously non-finished sentence.

“Noctis, I…” but he found himself to be mute again. Noctis did not question him, and as Ignis still looked worried about something, the black-haired man softly cupped his face and kissed him more gently this time. Ignis wrapped his arms around him in a hug and sat up, but Noctis did not get off him. Hugging his prince carefully, Ignis kissed back but didn’t seem any more calm. Ignis had not realized Noctis was adjusting him against his entrance until he had lowered himself with Ignis going inside again. The adviser shivered and broke the kiss after being taken off guard, and he held onto Noctis’ loose pajama shirt like he would die if he let go. Noctis took that as a compliment and continued lowering himself until Ignis was full inside him again, and stayed sat there expecting any reaction.

 

Ignis wrapped his arms around Noctis’ waist this time, gripping his own wrists behind him to lock his hug. The brown haired male buried his face into the crock of Noctis’ neck and felt his face flushing redder than he had ever felt before in all of his life.

“…Noctis…” he spoke more calmly again. Noctis rocked his hips forth and back, trying to give courage to the other to speak. He got him to shiver again and look up, needy in the look for Noctis’ mouth; finding it, both kissed again. Noctis took a grip of Ignis’ chin and broke from him sucking on his lip again, a weakness for the adviser, and licking it afterwards. Noctis smiled when he realized he had now entirely caught Ignis whole and had finally broken his composure. Still holding his chin, Noctis made Ignis look at him when he opened the eyes and couldn’t keep it in any longer. “…I am…so drunk…”

Noctis laughed; for Ignis to admit that, the man was totally desperate in a way that made Noctis feel like a total winner. He had seduced Ignis enough and had done so well handling him and driving him nuts that he broke the most reserved and structured man of eos to admitting he was drunk.

 

Almost nobody noticed when Ignis was drunk, because the man showed basically no signs. Perfect walking, talking, sight, understanding and intact senses. If anything, he would be a bit more distracted or would talk more than usual, but other than that, it was hard to know when he was drunk or not. He had pretended to be fine unlike the other three, and his pride would have been to have gone through the night with nobody noticing he really got as drunk as his friends and was just hiding it. It’s not like it was wrong or like it had never happened before, but Ignis had always been of the opinion that he could ‘stand it much better than the others’ and was fine. Of course he was; there was no way that he would have watched Gladio and Prompto do their stuff had he been sober, let alone agree to having sex with Noctis in front of othem. But it was the fact that Ignis verbally admitted what was Noctis’ total triumph, which felt much better than conquering all of Niflheim would do.

The man, drunk and admitting it, was accepting Noctis’ dominance on him, even when the prince had chosen to go on the 'bottom' role this time.

“Then move” Noctis whispered against his mouth; Ignis admitting that was also his way of saying he was not complaining anymore; he was not faking or trying to make it seem like he did not want this, because he desperately wanted this and did not care about hiding it anymore. Ignis hid his face against Noctis’ shoulder again out of shyness, very embarrassed, but nothing stopped him from moving.

Hugging Noctis by the waist like he had him, Ignis, sat, started moving the hips against his prince’s butt. As he was sat, Ignis was not going to his full speed or strength, but he went as great as he could in that position. Noctis tightened himself around Ignis’ cock at times, breathing heavily and starting to bounce on him. It was not the first time they ever did this, so it was only a matter of time before both understood each other’s rhythm and joined in synchronicity; Noctis slammed down at the time Ignis slammed up into him, both going as fast as they could. Taking advantage of his face hidden there, Ignis soon felt brave enough to start kissing Noctis’ neck without stopping to move the hips. He stopped to focus on the hip movement, but left one or two kisses at times.

“Astrals, Ignis…” Noctis moaned out as he stopped moving, feeling Ignis stopping as well for a moment only to move up onto his knees, carrying Noctis like he was a koala bear hanging on him. Ignis took a better grip of his prince and, getting in a firm position, he started slamming much faster than before inside him. Noctis hugged him tightly with legs and arms, letting Ignis do and move on his free will. The adviser went on furiously fast, and Noctis could almost not handle how great this felt plus the sensation of his cock trapped between them rubbing against Ignis’ belly. “Ignis, faster…faster.”

Motivated by his prince’s breathless voice, Ignis gripped him with desperation and moved as fast as his body allowed him to do. Noctis moaned at times, and the sounds of his throat increased with every passing second that Ignis slammed into him. When Ignis fell in the necessity to stop for a breath, he went back down to sit on the bed rather than be on his knees on it, with Noctis still in his place on his lap. They stopped the hip movement, but could not control themselves enough not to kiss; grabbing one another by the face, both brought each other close and slammed their mouths together in a sloppy, dumb kiss, the prince's hips still waving, riding his adviser. Ignis did not show himself as passive as before with the mouth and finally offered a good fight for dominance against Noctis. They continued kissing until they recovered the breath from the previous movement and broke apart for a proper grasp of oxygen.

 

“Are you okay?” Ignis asked his partner, and Noctis nodded at him.

“You?”

“I am…” Ignis replied breathless, staring into Noctis’ eyes. He kept looking into them like he was lost in thoughts, but said nothing. After some moments he stared away and pressed his head to Noctis’ shoulder again. “…I’m sorry.”

“You’ll be if you don’t move” Noctis reminded him, trying not to kill the mood or let Ignis do it in his place. Ignis took a few seconds, before he looked back up at his prince.

“Right” he whispered at the time Noctis moved one of his hands to the front to get a grip of his own cock. “I shall.”

Noctis smiled at him before locking their mouths together to not give Ignis time to say anything else. The adviser held his butt not only for pleasure but also to lift it and drop it in a pace controlled by Ignis himself. Noctis moaned in agreement and focused on kissing the brown-haired at the time his hand worked on himself, fast. Ignis took the speed of Nocti's hand as a dare and so he started moving the hips again, pressing against Noctis and lifting his butt when required. Ignis had noticed the other couple enjoyed greatly (but not only) of having Prompto biting down on the pillow (literally), but Ignis had always asked Noctis to face each other (“that’s so that…you can tell me if something’s wrong, your highness, and so that I can acknowledge better what you like most” excuses, all the time, all their youth).

Minutes passed like that, and Ignis was only taken from his focus once, when he was taken off guard by a bear-like snore. If it had happened ten minutes ago he would have turned to look, but right now he was too focused in his prince to care about the other couple not only back in their bed since god knows when, but also caring enough about Ignis and Noctis to have fallen asleep like nothing was happening. Ignis knew that if he paid attention to that fact he would fall into shyness again and would stop moving, so, instead, he sped up and moved Noctis up and down on him rougher at the same time to focus on him and only him.

 

It was a matter of a few minutes with that speed and skill (it was not how much Ignis hit inside Noctis’ but rather where [quality over quantity, he called it]) applied into his duty before Noctis was losing it.

The prince threw the head back and moaned out loudly a couple times. Ignis had found his prostate; the sensation was too much to handle. Noctis held onto Ignis’ head and shoulders tightly, arching his back, spreading the legs a bit more and moaning out as he helped by rapidly bouncing on Ignis.

“I-Ignis, I’m coming, I’m-…Ignis!” Noctis called out in loud moaning as both continued to move. Ignis slowed down a bit but did not stop; he broke apart enough to force Noctis to look down at him and lock in a heavy kiss. The prince did not stop moaning during the kiss; Ignis was still slamming into him and hitting his soft spot non-stop, and his tongue was doing things to Noctis’ that was driving the prince to the edge. Noctis, almost on it, couldn’t return the kiss anymore even when he tried, and just whimpered against Ignis’ lips.

The adviser had tried to contain himself. He really did try, but Noctis was driving him not only crazy but also desperate; why here at Altissia, why at a few days of meeting Lady Lunafreya, why remind Ignis that all the nights like this they shared at Insomnia had not been a mere dream?

Ignis, not stopping and keeping Noctis’ lower lip between his teeth, looked up at the black-haired; Noctis had the eyes focused on him, and his face was mere pleasure and ecstasy in the very same edge. And Ignis, as aroused as Noctis had him, could not contain it.

“Ignis, I’m going to come-!”

“Astrals, do not marry, Noct.”

Noctis came at the same time Ignis was speaking those words. He came warm onto their bodies, throwing the head back and holding onto Ignis’ head, bringing it to his shoulder and burying his hands in that soft brown hair. He lost the breath and stayed almost still as he rode his orgasm, shivering. Ignis, not controlling his insticts, pushed himself towards Noctis until the man’s back landed on the mattress with Ignis between his legs. He leaned down to catch Noctis’ mouth, with the man still into his orgasm, at the time his hips moved much more furiously than before; now in a better position than sitting and almost on the edge as well, Ignis felt the necessity to get down into a much better position that could allow him to go as fast as his body asked him for. Noctis arched his back and literally lost the breath while Ignis slammed into him fast, fast like he had never done before.

 

When Noctis recovered his senses he wrapped his arms around Ignis and tried to help him reach his own climax by staring into his eyes; he had found out that, for an odd reason Noctis had not been able to explain in all those years, it drove Ignis crazy to be looked into the eyes during sex. If it was a thing that would happen with anyone or if it was some sort of “holy shit, this is the prince I’m fucking with” fetish, Noctis had not yet figured out. Then again, it did not seem much an Ignis thing to have such sort of fetish, so it may as well just be something general, Noctis guessed.

Ignis did not mind it when Noctis looked up at him, but he did fell a bit into shyness; had Noctis listened and decided to ignore the last thing Ignis said or if he had been too busy in the orgasm to have heard, Ignis didn’t know and was too scared to find out. He had no…acceptable explanation for what he said, and preferred to have had been ignored.

The adviser, too shy this once to stand Noctis’ stare, leaned down to, for the millionth time that night, bury his face in Noctis’ neck, flushed red in the face, but not stopping the hip movement. Not knowing how else to help him, Noctis gripped him by the butt, helping him hit with more strength into the prince. Ignis was a bit embarrassed to have lasted so long (in any other scenario that would have had been a compliment, but right now it only meant he was still thinking in other things rather than just his prince, and he didn’t want to offend him), so he sped up more. Noctis, even though he had already ridden his orgasm, couldn’t help another couple of moans as Ignis continued beast-like against him. Finally, and after some moments, Ignis pulled himself outside and panicked for one second; coming in could offend Noctis but coming out could offend him too and _what the hell do I do_.

He, however, had no time to think about it before he came over Noctis’ tummy. Ignis lost the breath, stroking himself almost without realizing, and cursed lowly. Drunk and riding an orgasm, he lost his senses for what felt to him like three minutes but apparently only happened to be some seconds. When he came back in consciousness, he found himself to be resting on top of Noctis, his body still between the prince’s legs, breathing heavily and with the younger man caressing his hair. After some moments recovering himself, Ignis moved up onto his hands and looked down at their bodies.

“…my apologies, Noct” he whispered, still panting. “Please, allow me to clean this mess up.”

“Eh” was Noctis’ lazy reply. The prince was smiling in entire satisfaction and just laid there, not moving and with the body totally loose, like he had lost all his muscles. Ignis stared at him for a moment but took the eyes away when he remembered his own comment ( _stupid, stupid, you’re a stupid idiot, Scientia_ ), and then moved away of Noctis.

He reached for some tissues from the bedside table and returned to Noctis. Ignis didn’t dare to ask or say anything, so he mentally thanked Noctis’ silence and just started cleaning the cum off their bodies, starting with Noctis. Ignis, careful but not slow, made sure to clean every drop he spotted, making the tissues into balls and throwing them into the nearby trashcan, and repeating the process until both were clean from it.

“Uhm…Noct?” he called, and heard a lazy and sleepy ‘Hm?’ from Noctis. “Should we not…do as them and take a shower?”

“Hm, nah” Noctis replied and, not opening the eyes and not ceasing to smile, he opened up the arms like a baby asking for food. “Come sleep, Iggy.”

Ignis passed a hand through his hair; to be honest he felt too tired and did not want to take the shower, but he also felt very vulgar not cleaning himself after this. Then again, considering he really was drunk…he really did not please a cold shower. That could wait for the following morning.

Ignis sighed and sat on the bed, pulling his pants back up, buttoning his shirt again and having his shyness coming back in the form of red cheeks and closed eyes.

“…Noct, get up and put your pants on” Ignis requested. “And place your head on the pillow; you’re all upside-down.”

“You put me like this” Noctis replied carelessly and stood up with a groan to go look for his pants. Ignis, at that statement, just stared away with a frown, his blush intensifying. Like he needed to be reminded of how vulgarly he lost control. None shared a word as Noctis got dressed again and threw himself on bed properly this time. “That was good, Iggy. Thanks for getting rid of it.”

“…you’re welcome?” Ignis whispered very lowly and doubted Noctis heard at all.

Just as Ignis was lying down in bed as well pretending nothing happened, he saw a glimpse of blond hair popping out from behind Gladio’s huge figure. Ignis tried to hurry on pretending to be asleep, but Prompto was already staring at him.

“Uhm…Prompto” he said as if in a greeting. “It’s…past midnight. You should go back to sleep.”

As any answer, Prompto giggled (clearly still drunk) and gave a tiny ‘Okay’ before disappearing behind Gladio again. Ignis tried not to say anything else but he couldn’t help it and, eyes closed and a sigh, he could not help his worry and just asked it.

“Prompto…” and the blond head popped up again. “…are you…okay?”

“What do you mean?” Prompto asked, and as he did, Gladio groaned and rolled onto his back, sighing heavily and moving his hands to his face, waking up.

“I just mean…” Ignis stared away again, his face burning to the point he was aware his face could lit the whole room. “…you two were…well…Gladio was…”

“I was what?” Gladio muttered, waking up and turning to look at Ignis like they were talking about food.

“…a bit…rough?” Ignis dared to ask; all of them had heard and seen much worse that night, so what the hell, he’d just throw the question. At it, however, he received a little laugh from Prompto.

“That’s your normal Gladio” the blond replied as he half-climbed onto his man, with Gladio half-hugging him with so much softness it was ridiculous to believe he could have been as rough with Prompto just half an hour or so ago. “You’d be surprised to see what ‘rough’ really means to him, ah, Big Guy?”

Gladio gave a sleepy ‘Hm huh’ of agreement, keeping an arm and a loving hand on Prompto.

“…I see” Ignis whispered and stared away, finally lying down. This was embarrassing. Prompto kept staring at him, however, and started to give a side smile. After some moments, Prompto looked away but kept the smile on his face, a finger dancing on Gladiolus’ abs.

“I could lend him to you one day if you want” Prompto said softly. “Saw how you were staring.”

“Excuse me?” Ignis requested, having really not heard.

“Nothing” Prompto giggled. “Night, Iggy!”

“…night.”

 

“By the way” Gladio recalled a bit too loudly (loud at least for the silence of midnight). Ignis and Prompto turned to look at him. “What happened here stays here, huh?”

“Yes, please” Ignis breathed out almost with desperation, closing the eyes and putting his hands on them, panicking and dying inside.

“You heard that, Noct?” Gladio called loudly.

“Eh” Noctis replied with huge laziness but making it a clear agreement.

“Fine” Gladio smiled. “This was over exciting. Didn’t know having you two watch would motivate me like this, but last time we do, alright?”

“Please, let’s not talk about this” Ignis muttered into his hands, unable to take them off his face.

“Did you see Iggy, Gladio?” Prompto continued the conversation nonetheless. “I didn’t know he could do such things, I always thought he’d be the slow and awkward kind of lover, but geez.”

“Betcha I’m faster, anyway” Gladio replied with a smile. “He was just motivated because it’s Nocti-”

“Please” Ignis whimpered lowly. “Stop. It’s the last time I agree to having all three of you drink alcohol at the same time, and last time I join you. Next time we do, we’re getting separate bedrooms.”

“Separate beds sounds just fine to me” Prompto replied. “Nothing bad happened.”

“Please” Ignis insisted, much more firmly this time. “This didn’t happen. Go back to sleep, and we’ll forget tomorrow morning, okay?”

Gladio gave a quiet, discrete sign to Prompto to shut up. The blond just nodded and lied back in bed.

“Okay. Night, Iggy” he waved goodbye, and Ignis did not reply this time.

After sighing, he blinked a couple times and just waited to fall asleep. He was already tired enough to have slept when they arrived to the hotel, and now with all the movement Noctis had him do he really did want some sleep.

_Do not marry, Noctis._

_Why did I tell him that? I’m an idiot, I’m a huge idiot._

_Oh my gods, I watched Prompto doggy style._

_Do not marry, Noctis, why did I tell you not to marry, mother of Shiva, why did I tell him that?_

_Gladio’s so big, I had no idea, no wonder Prompto has a difficult time adjusting to it despite their years together._

_Why is it bothering me so much he’s getting married, anyway? I’ve known all of my life that it’s idiotic to think otherwise, I mean, he does need to drop a heir someday and I cannot offer that._

_The sounds they make, it was horrific, I’m having nightmares about the two of them from now on, how do I live with that?_

_Do not marry, Noctis._

_From all the things I could have said during sex to a friend-with-benefits of sorts, all I could do was ask him not to marry._

_Why is it bothering me so much?_

_Do not marry, Noct…._

He, however, did have to wait another fifteen minutes before really calming his thoughts.

After half an hour in which he was finally drifting into sleep, there was movement at his side.

Noctis, surprisingly waking up on his own will, reached over to him and made sure Ignis was much more asleep than awake in those moments, which he could only be sure about in one way.

“…Iggy?” he called in a whisper.

“Hm?” Ignis did not move. At the answer, Noctis smiled very softly; if more awake than asleep, no matter how tired, Ignis would have asked something the ‘What’s wrong’ type, not just a quiet mutter. Noctis, once aware that Ignis would not be conscious enough to reply, and, with some luck, unconscious enough not to remember when he would wake up, got closer to his adviser and moved a hand so that it could caress Ignis’ hair from where it started, having his other hand reaching for Ignis’ arm. He stayed quiet some moments, before getting a bit closer for his mouth to end up behind Ignis’ ear.

“…if it was up to me” he started whispering, “I wouldn’t marry.”

Ignis did no sound or showed any sign to have heard. Noctis did not expect him to do anything, either way. He waited some more moments and his fingers entwined with Ignis’ loose ones.

“Unless it was you” he continued. Ignis gave a low ‘Hm’ for any answer,and the brown haired rolled onto his back, the face turning to where Noctis was. However, Ignis did not open the eyes or moved any other thing afterwards. Noctis blinked, waiting a few moments to make sure Ignis was full asleep. He, in that little waiting, also understood that quiet ‘Hm’ that he received.

 

Noctis could amost hear him saying it, the answer he would have gotten if Ignis had been more awake than asleep.

“About that…” Noctis said with a happy smile. He got closer to Ignis, still holding his hand. He removed some of Ignis’ hair from his forehead (it went down when he went to bed, whether he showered or not), got closer and pressed a tiny but loving kiss to it. “…Iggy…” and with an amused smile, he continued, “…I’m not drunk.”

Ignis almost opened the eyes at that, but his brain decided he had had enough for that day and just shut him off completely into sleep. Noctis did not mind not having any answer. He smiled and let go of Ignis’ hand even though he did not want to.

He had practice in being forced to let go of things he loved, anyway.

Ignis, for example.


End file.
